


无题

by Eubuleus



Category: World Trigger
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eubuleus/pseuds/Eubuleus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>迅和风间是恋人，这样前提下的黑Trigger争夺战后脑洞</p>
            </blockquote>





	无题

**Author's Note:**

> Lofter连这种尺度的H也吞！！？？还是说我终究脖子以下了……

【迅/风间无差】标题什么的都是浮云

※漫画境界触发者WorldTrigger同人，对人物的一切权利属于原作者苇原大介。

※CP是迅/风间无差。

※更新一段无差前提下的迅风H。

※前情提要有点长。

【这个脑洞的起因是听苹果小咪Repo了一篇（P站？）上的迅风（还是风迅来着？记不住CP正逆orz）文，讲的是迅和风间是恋人的情况下，黑Trigger争夺战之后的状况。（如果我理解无误的话）风间被林藤叫到玉狛说了什么，然后到迅的房间找他。于是就顺势（随便？）开了这么个脑洞的段子。】

【于是，这次的初始设定是恋人关系。黑Trigger争夺战后风间到玉狛向林藤追问迅放弃风刃的真正理由。对话内容和之前那个（被我删了的）电话脑洞应该差不多，所以就搬来用吧：

“哟，是苍也呀。这么晚了还没睡吗？”

“……林藤先生不也是吗？”

风间平淡地回答。对方却笑了起来：

“呵呵，今晚毕竟有很多大事发生呢。苍也你应该比我更清楚吧。”

“那可说不准。”

风间的语调依旧平静：

“比如，您和迅坚持要让近界民入队的理由，我可是完全不明白呢。”

“让游真入队是迅的意思哦。关于这个，他没有对你说什么吗？”

“想要为那个近界民……留下一点‘快乐的时间’。”

“就是那样呀，苍也你不能接受吗？”

“……”

风间沉默了。调整了一下呼吸，他再次开口：

“可是，您知道的吧。就为了这种理由，迅把风刃……”

“那是迅自己的决定。”

林藤的语调毫不惊讶，显然早已知情。

“怎么，苍也你反而不能够接受吗？”

——这里，林藤最后告诉了风间游真父亲和最上的关系。大概也有游真要跟修和千佳组队参加本部Rank战的事情吧。】

【前情提要，完。】

 

 

“睡了吗，迅？”

站在迅房间的门前，风间轻轻扣了扣门。片刻之后，才听到那个熟悉的声音应答：

“还没有呢。”

转动门把手，风间推开门。房间内没有开灯。借着走廊的灯光，他看到迅坐在床上，甚至连靴子都没有脱。但被单和枕头的形状都有些凌乱，像是刚刚躺过的样子。

“风间先生……过来了吗？”

带着一如既往的微笑，迅开口了。风间的脸上却没有表情，只是平静地点了点头：

“来找林藤先生。但想到你大概也看到我会过来，还是来打个招呼比较好。”

“既然来了，就进来坐吧。”

迅笑着往旁边挪了挪，让出身边的位置。风间一言不发地进来，反手关上门，却也没有开灯。幽暗中，他走到床边坐下。床单上还隐约留有迅的体温。

“刚才被林藤先生说了什么吧？”

迅忽然开口。

“嗯。”

忽然被这样问到，风间的回答依旧镇定：

“是我自己不够冷静。被那样说了也是没有办法。”

迅轻轻笑了。然后他感到，迅的手伸过来，温柔地握住了自己的。像过去的无数次那样自然而然，他也扣住了迅的手指。就这样安静地沉默了一会儿，风间再次开口：

“林藤先生告诉我了，空闲是你老师旧友的孩子吧。”

“倒也不是故意对风间先生隐瞒。”

迅的声音也很平静：

“即便事先能够知道，接受了夺取黑Trigger的命令，风间先生还是别无选择，只能与我开战吧。——何况我的行为颠覆了Border的势力平衡，这个事实是无法改变的。”

风间沉默了。停了一下，迅接着说，这次带上了些微笑意：

“……不过，作为对手的风间先生可真是非常难缠呢。已经发现了残弹的事情吧，那时候。要是我出手慢了哪怕一点点，最后的结果就不好说了。”

“哪里。”

风间开口：

“就算能够当场将你击破，‘最后的结果’也不会有任何改变吧。以黑Trigger换黑Trigger，这样的代价你早已决定好了。”

“啊……是这样呢。”

迅轻声说。风间扣着他手指的手收紧了，但终究什么也没说。

“时间不早了……”

迅再次开口：

“风间先生今天要留宿吗？”

“也好。”

放开他的手，风间起身打开了床头灯。温暖的橘色微光中，他的侧影显得比平日柔和很多。像习惯的那样，风间脱去外套挂在椅背。然后，出乎迅意料之外地，他蹲下来，动作轻柔地为迅脱掉脚上的靴子。先是右脚，再是左脚。

“哎？风间先生……这是……”

“痛的吧？”

脱掉他左脚的袜子，风间的指尖轻轻抚摩过他脚面的皮肤。几小时前的交战并未在肉体的相应位置留下伤痕。

“你应该是很久没有受过这种程度的伤了。”

“风间先生……”

迅俯下身抱住他，好像是因为笑得身体有些颤抖：

“明明是我下手比较重啦。——要道歉的话也应该是我才对。”

“我倒没什么。战斗中受伤这种事已经习惯了。”

同样地拥抱住迅，风间低声说。迅轻轻地吻了吻他的侧脸。

“风间先生也很难受的吧……我明白的……”

“——是因为你在难过啊，迅。”

抓住迅的肩膀把他推倒在床上，风间少见地流露出痛苦与焦虑混杂的表情。

“无论我再怎么想，终究是什么也无法做到。会因为立场的缘故身不由己。存在着这样的情况，是爱上你之初便非常清楚的。但还是无法抑止地想为你做些什么。——这大概是我的幼稚和软弱。”

将掌心按在迅胸口偏左的位置，风间直视着他的眼睛：

“……虽然，这份痛苦，我也不能说可以为你分担。但至少在我面前就不要做出若无其事的样子了，好吗？”

听着他说话的时间里，迅的神情渐渐放松下来。——说那是放松也不很恰当，更像是面具一点点剥落，露出了后面的另一张脸。

“啊……苍也……”

他轻轻地开口。接下来却像是没想到要说什么那样，停住了话头。风间紧紧拥抱住他。于是他也什么都没再说，闭上眼睛，沉浸在拥抱的温暖之中。自放手风刃那一刻便好像失去重量的心，渐渐地再次恢复了知觉。但剧烈的疼痛也随之袭来，令他只想嘶喊或者哭泣。然而习惯了自我压抑的身体，却似乎已经忘记了如何宣泄情绪。终究，他只是一声没出地颤栗着，直到疼痛的悸动逐渐消褪。然后他才发觉，自己的指甲已深深陷入风间后背的肌肉，哪怕隔着T恤的布料，必定也是相当难耐。意识到这一点，他立刻放松了手指。

风间的表情却非常平静。那种眼神，让迅想到暴风雨后宁静的天空。于是，他微微露出笑容：

“弄痛风间先生了吗？”

“不。”

风间摇了摇头：

“这样很好。”

迅微笑着凝望他的眼睛。风间低下头，亲吻了他。他的吻温柔得几乎令人心碎。

“我爱你。”

两人的唇稍稍分开的时候，风间说。然后，看着迅的眼睛，他又说了一遍：

“我爱你，迅。”

 

==================我是H的分割线（什么鬼）==========================

 

幽暗的房间中，他们赤裸地纠缠在一起。被迅进入的时候，风间抬起手，抚摸他紧绷的背脊。

——这个人，毕竟是像太刀川一样，会在战斗中燃烧灵魂的类型。被命运的重压消磨了锐气，又学会以嬉笑的表情做为掩饰，但接近到这样的距离，还是不免有以手抓握刀刃的错觉。然而，像现在这样毫无保留地将自身敞开的时候，并不会感觉不安。

“苍也……苍也……”

迅拥抱着他，在他耳边低声呼唤。风间闭上眼睛。这么些年过去，对自己的称呼，从“风间前辈”变成“风间先生”。但只有在这样极私密的场合，迅有时会叫他的名字。

“……悠一。”

他开口回应。声音略微有些颤抖。算上远征的时间已经有将近一个月没有做过，仓促间又未充分扩张，尽管对彼此的身体已经非常熟悉，被进入、撑满的体积感还是令他不免下意识地屏住呼吸。迅也并没有急于动作，进入大半之后就只是浅浅地抽插，直到他的身体完全适应才继续推进。

“苍也。”

迅又叫了一声。察觉到疼痛与渴求的情绪，风间用手指插进他脑后的头发，温柔地爱抚。与此同时，身体的内部也彻底地被迅所充满。无论做过多少次，这样零距离的亲密感总是让人欲罢不能。

——哪怕被风刃贯穿身体的感觉还仍然记忆犹新。

转过头去亲吻迅的侧脸，风间抱紧他，更深更深地沉陷入彼此的爱与欲求之中。阵营上分属对立的两边，这种关系不仅麻烦，甚至可谓是有害无益。心照不宣地保持必要的距离，大概会是更加理智的选择。但谁也没有提出过后悔或者疑虑。——即便只是为了能够在这样的夜晚紧紧相拥。

“我爱你，苍也。”

炽烈到接近白热的情爱中，迅的声音有些沙哑。

“我爱你，我爱你。”

好像是无意识地，他一再如此倾诉。风间却无法开口回应，害怕自己一开口便忍不住要哭出声来。于是只是用颤抖的手指反复抚摸他的脸。

——现在你的脸上，会是什么表情呢？死去的人无法复生，失落的东西无法取回。无时无刻不在看着未来的你，大概也没有时间为过去悲伤。但血肉之躯总有疲惫的时候。那样的时候，至少希望你不是孤身一人。

 

“累了吗？”

用纸巾简单清理了两人身上的痕迹，风间重新拥抱住迅。自从射出后便好像断线似的整个人都松弛下来，迅没答话，只是懒懒地挪动了一下脑袋，靠在他臂弯里熟悉又最舒服的位置。风间不由得微微笑出来：

“累了就睡吧。明早我在这边吃了早饭再走。”

仍然没有回答。迅的呼吸平缓而深沉，竟已经睡着了。于是风间也闭上眼睛。沉重的疲累感这才侵袭而来。明天回本部之后，大概还会接到城户司令的传唤吧。关于风刃后续处理的事情……

习惯性地想要在睡前整理一下思绪，意识却不受控制地迅速模糊。就这样怀抱着熟睡的恋人，他也沉入了无梦的睡眠。


End file.
